


You are my sunshine

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Post Crisis; Supercorp tender moment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 6! I wrote this back in December as well, and figured why not post 'em?

**(Post Crisis)**

**_Lena walks over to Kara, who's holding_ **

**_baby Jon:_ **

You know, you've got a way with children. 

**_Kara smiles at her as she starts to sing to baby Jon:_ **

**_you are my sunshine._ **

_my only sunshine._

_you make me happy._

_when skies are grey._

_you never know dear._

_how much I (she boops his nose) love you._

_please don't take._

_my sunshine away._

**_Lena in shock, stares at Kara:_ **

Kara, you have an amazing voice. 

**_Kara looks back up at Lena:_ **

Thank you. Would you like to hold him?

**_Lena:_ **

Are you sure Clark would be alright with that?

**_Kara nods:_ **

He trusts you, Lena. Hell, him and Lois trusted Mick. 

**_Lena laughs as she sits down next to Kara:_ **

You have a fair point (Kara hands Jon to Lena, who cradles Jon's 

head) Hi little guy. 

**_Kara stares with admiration:_ **

Lena, you've got a way with kids too. 

**_Lena smiles:_ **

Thank you. Though I doubt I'm as good as you, Kara. 

**_Kara starts playing peek a boo with Jon:_ **

Where's Jonny? (she covers her face and uncovers it) There he is! 

**_Baby Jon babbles and giggles._ **

**_Kara:_ **

I love this baby so much. 

**_Lena:_ **

He is very cute. (She hands Jon back to Kara) 

**_Kara smiles at Lena:_ **

I always wondered what it'd be like if I had my own kids. 

**_Lena:_ **

I'm sure you'd be a fantastic mother. 

**_Kara:_ **

You think so? I'm worried

I'd end up messing up. 

**_Lena:_ **

You don't have to be perfect, Kara. Just loving and caring

(She places her arm around Kara's shoulder) and you're exactly that. 

**(Enter Clark)**

**Clark:**

Hey Kara. Woahh.. (he notices Kara and Lena

are all snuggly while Kara's holding Jon) Sorry to interrupt. But Lois needs

to feed Jonathan. 

**_Kara smiles and hands Jon to Clark:_ **

He looks so much like you. 

**_Clark smiles:_ **

Thanks. Sorry, I didn't know you and your girlfriend were together here.

**_Kara's eyes go wide:_ **

She's not my- (Clark walks off) Girlfriend (she sighs)

**_Lena laughs and walks over to her:_ **

Do people think we're dating?

**_Kara nods:_ **

Yeah, sorry if it's awkward. 

**_Lena leans in:_ **

What if I want it to be true? (She leans in and their lips meet) 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
